1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) slot expansion system.
2. Description of Related Art
In the ever-changing computer era, software and hardware are fast updating in performance and application. Personal computer module and system are thus being developed, along with a wide variety of adapters and device cards, such as display cards, video capture cards, TV tuner cards, data acquisition cards, RAID cards, and other features of computing cards. These adapters and devices normally need to be installed at the same time in a host computer so as to expand their capabilities and operate cooperatively.
Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) slot is limited by number in a standard case of personal computer, and it is often not enough for users requiring several PCIe or PCI add-in cards. Particularly when an industrial computer is doing host-centric fan-out applications, more PCIe or PCI slots are in demand.